Mi Dilema
by EriqitaPotterGranger
Summary: - OoC - Hermione lleva mas de 2 horas afuera de una tienda, mas roja que un semáforo en alto, ¿quieren saber porque? - ¿Y ahora porque corres Hermione...? -No siempre es fácil comprar condones... - Cap. 7 Up! Disculpen la demora!
1. Mi Dilema

**Disclaimer: **Ninguno de los personajes me pertenecen, todo esto es por obra y gracia de la maravillosa JK Rowling y de la Warner Bros., si fuera mío obviamente Harry y Hermione hubieran quedado juntos.

La historia tampoco me pertenece, la autora original es **CereziithaCamuii,** yo solo la adapto al maravilloso mundo de Harry Potter y al Harmony con su consentimiento y permiso. (Para más información acerca de ella, en mi profile la pueden encontrar)

**Summary: **Hermione lleva más de 2 horas afuera de una tienda, mas roja que un semáforo en alto, ¿quieren saber porque? -¿Y ahora porque corres Hermione...? -No siempre es fácil comprar condones...-

* * *

><p><strong>Mi dilema: Pedir condones… <strong>

Y justamente es mi dilema porque yo pienso y siento que al acercarme a pedirlos el señor encargado de la farmacia me va a ver con esos típicos ojos con los que las personas ya muy grandes te ven cuando haces algo diferente a lo que ellos acostumbran, es más, estoy segura de que me va a ver con ojos de pervertido… bueno, bueno… tal vez no es un hecho que me va a ver así, pero es que simplemente me doy cuenta, porque aunque muchos digan que soy una completa despistada, pues aclaremos que no lo soy, ok tal vez solo un poquito pero no demasiado… ¡ah! está bien soy muy despistada, pero el punto es que si me doy cuenta de estas cosas, y si en estos momentos tengo algo muy pero muy claro es que el señor de la farmacia va a poner cara de: -"Ah es tan pequeña"- (_o sea en otras palabras, cara de lastima_ ) o también me puede ver feo y pensar cosas como: -"A donde irá a parar el mundo ahora"- _(__cara de repugnancia_).

Si, es enserio. ¿Por qué?, pues no sé porque tengo que estar aquí y ahora y ¡ah…! son las 4:00 PM, yo debería de estar arreglándome para mi cita con Harry… debería estar…

_¡Beep!_

¿Ahora qué?, ¡Oh!, es un mensaje de texto de Harry:

_Amor perdón por pedirte que  
>tu compraras los condones, pero<br>de seguro ya los tienes,  
>¿Ves que fácil era comprarlos?<br>jaja, te amo!_

¡Ay, pero si todo es su culpa!, es su culpa, su culpa, su culpa… es que si no fuera el capitán del equipo del fútbol, si no tuviera tantas clases extraescolares, y no tuviera… ahhh, el punto es que por su culpa estoy aquí, aunque, pues también es mi culpa por haber aceptado… pero es que… ash, aun recuerdo el comienzo de este fatídico día desde el principio y a la perfección…

**-OoOoO-**

**-Flash Back-**

Estábamos en la escuela como siempre en plena clase de matemáticas, la peor materia existente, jamás comprenderé para que se necesitan tantos números en una simple ecuación, y además que tienen que ver las X y las Y con matemáticas, a mi eso me suena a cromosomas, no a ecuaciones… pero en esa clase es en la que conocí a mi novio que justo de un momento a otro me paso un papelito por el hombro, (¿debo aclarar que él se sienta detrás de mí?):

_Mione… ¿Te puedo pedir un favor?..._

Voltee a verlo algo extrañada, y es que ¿desde cuándo, "el gran Harry Potter" le pedía permiso a su humilde novia para pedirle un favor? Yo les daré la respuesta. NUNCA.

Así que sin lugar a duda era más que extraño que él estuviera pidiéndome las cosas así, definitivamente sería algo malvado eso que me quería pedir porque de otra manera solo se hubiera hecho un poco para adelante y me hubiera susurrado en el oído todo lo que tuviera que decirme, pero aun así la duda ya estaba plantada, así que gire en mi asiento hasta quedar de lado, perfecto para voltear a la derecha y ver al maestro o a la izquierda y ver a mi Harry; tome mi pluma rosa favorita y escribí en el papelito:

_Claro tontito, ¡lo que quieras!_

Lo voltee a ver, le di la nota y le sonreí, el leyó lo que decía el papel y volteo a verme con un fuerte sonrojo en sus mejillas y un brillo en la mirada que me pedía autorización a lo que yo únicamente pude asentir levemente haciendo que su sonrojo aumentara, asintió una vez, tomo su pluma y escribió algo al parecer más largo que de costumbre en el papel y me lo paso:

_Tu, amm… esto… Hermione… necesito comprar algo de la farmacia,  
>pero no tengo tiempo, por mis clases… y me preguntaba si tu, ¿quisieras hacerme el favor… de comprarlo…?<em>

Leí el papel una y otra vez buscando la razón de su sonrojo, pero no la entendía por más que tenia la duda, y por un momento me sentí realmente mal, y ¿si el sonrojo que tenia era porque estaba enfermo y quería que yo fuera a comprar la medicina?, esa si era una verdadera razón para que yo me sintiera mal y tal vez todos los rodeos que estaba dando al asunto eran porque no le gusta pedir las cosas… ¡ah que tierno!, y justo el día de nuestro aniversario, después de que me dijera lo que quería de la farmacia le pediría que no saliéramos a cenar… y me resignaría, tal vez lo que yo tenía pensado que sucedería simplemente NO ocurriría, pero prefería que fuera en otra ocasión si todo era por el bien de Harry…

_Claro, ¿Qué es lo que necesitas…?  
>¿Estas enfermo…?<em>

Lo vi leer el papel, y voltear a verme, luego escribir rápidamente en el papel y dármelo.

_Lo que necesito, necesitamos… son condones…  
>¿puedes ir a comprarlos?<em>

¡Bingo!, eso era lo que ocurría, CONDONES eso era todo… un minuto… sentí que me ponía roja hasta el cuero cabelludo, ¡¿Tenía que ir yo a comprar los con…con…cond… esas cosas para mi primera vez?, voltee a verlo y él seguía con la cara roja, incluso más que la mía, y me observaba con sus hermosos ojos verdes con un extraño brillo de suplica, ese brillo que solo tenía cuando las cosas eran realmente necesarias, así que me arme de valor y le conteste en el papel:

_Sí, claro._

Y se lo entregue, y al instante note como su mirada volaba a mí e irradiaba felicidad, no pude evitar sonreírle con nerviosismo.

Diablos ¿en qué me había metido?

**-Fin del Flash Back-**

**-OoOoO-**

Y por eso llevo desde las 2:00 PM que salí de la preparatoria aquí como idiota sentada en una de las bancas que están afuera de la farmacia y no sé qué hacer, juro que no sé cómo voy a tener el valor de entrar a comprar uno de esos estúpidos hules que se supone que me protegerán.

Pero ya es hora, porque es nuestro aniversario, porque me toca tener valor, valor para comprar los condones que mi novio se pondrá en su p… pe… peee… en su "cosita"

Así que me levante de la banca y camine hacia la farmacia, mi paso fue lento y estoy segura de que mi cara estaba cada vez mas roja y lo peor es que mi cabeza estaba completamente dividida en dos, el lado izquierdo decía:

_"Vamos Hermione, yo se que tu puedes, camina hacia el mostrador, y pide un paquete de condones"_

Pero el lado derecho estaba completamente en su contra y gritaba dentro de mi cabeza de una manera dolorosa e incontrolable:

"_N__o lo hagas Hermione, mejor huye, huye lejos… no dejes que nadie vea  
>tu cara roja como un semáforo…"<em>

_-"Semáforo en alto"-_ corregí en vos baja  
>y seguí caminando, debía tener el valor para hacerlo, si quería hacer lo otro por lo menos debía tener el valor para hacer esto. Cuando estaba a dos pasos del mostrador sentí como mi garganta se secaba casi al punto de que no iba a poder hablar ni aunque me lo propusiera, sentí que mi corazón intentaba salir de mi pecho y avance los dos pasos que me separaban de mi cruel destino.<p>

-¿Qué te puedo ofrecer muchachita?- dijo el encargado con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja-

Y al oír la pregunta sentí que mi vos se perdía en mi interior y por un minuto pensé que al hablar iba a sonar como una ardillita, pero después razone y pensé que mas bien no iba a haber sonido alguno que saliera de mi garganta, eso era más que seguro.

-Pues… -me sorprendí, la respuesta correcta era la primera, mi vos sonaba total y completamente igual a la de una ardilla- Me podría dar un paquete de condones (M) por favor…-

_"Felicidades Hermione Granger otra respuesta correcta"_ dijo mi voz interior en cuanto el encargado hizo la mirada de _"¡Oh! es tan pequeña"_ combinada con la de _"¿A dónde irá a parar el mundo ahora?"_¿Y qué iba a hacer yo? Pues salir como "alma que lleva el diablo" en cuanto pagara.

Y así lo hice.

Esperaba salir corriendo directo hasta mi casa a terminar de arreglarme, a vestirme para todo, a llamar a Luna y pedirle que no comprara trajes de baño provocativos para nuestro pequeño viaje del día siguiente.

Pero mis planes fueron total y completamente arruinados.

-¡Mione! –en ese momento sentí como si hubiera convocado a mi peor pesadilla, pero claro que no lo era, solo era mi mejor amiga, la que siempre me apoyaba en todo, la que a veces me volvía loca con sus ocurrencias-

-Hola Luni… -puede que no se notaran mis ánimos, pero era porque simplemente no existían-

¿Qué hacer?... obvio no iba a correr… bueno tal vez un poco… solo un poquito, pero es imposible correr viendo las sonrisas en sus rostros. ¿Tan sonrojada estaré? ¡Ah! ahora mi dilema ha cambiado… ¿Cómo voy a escaparme de ellos? ¿Llegare a tiempo para estar lista para mi cita con Harry?

Enserio, empiezo a creer que mi vida completa es un dilema.

-¿De donde vienes Hermione? -¡Ay! Pero que linda es Luna ¿no?, ¿como decirle que solo por esta vez no quiero que se meta en mis asuntos? ¿Como es que ella SIEMPRE puede intuir cuando algo sucede? Empiezo a creer que mi mejor amiga es bruja.

-Lunita pero que preguntas, es una respuesta más que obvia; después de todo hoy es su aniversario con Harry y realmente nosotros tenemos planes parecidos a los de ellos para esta noche o ¿no…? -mil gracias Ron, pero esa fue demasiada información para mi reducida capacidad cerebral cuando estoy nerviosa- Hermione… ¿Por qué te pones roja?-

¡¿Porque me pongo roja…? ¡¿Qué porque me pongo roja…? Y el muy idiota aun se atreve a preguntarme. ¡Ah! si mi amiga no se quiere quedar sin novio, es mejor que lo desaparezca ¡ahora!

-Por nada, y Luna, lo lamento pero me tengo que ir y muy rápido. ¿Esta bien?-

-¡Oh por dios! ¿Y ya sabes que ropa te vas a poner? Tu sabes, ¿lencería y todo eso…? ¿ O quieres que te ayude?-

Me hubiera agradado poder contestarle, pero en cuanto me murmuro un leve _"espérame en tu casa"_, salí corriendo, casi con desesperación, no tenía ni idea de lo que Luna tenía planeado hacerme, pero si de algo estaba segura era que a pesar de todo seguramente me dejaría más bonita de lo que nunca había estado, aunque en el proceso tal vez resultaría un poco dañada…

**-OoOoO-**

* * *

><p>Bueno pues aquí un nuevo fic, como dije antes, la historia original es de <strong><span>CereziithaCamuii<span> **y la estoy adaptando con su permiso.

Se que muchas me querrán matar y al ver que tengo un nuevo fic, y con dos sin terminar, ni siquiera van a leer la historia por pensar que las abandonare por tanto tiempo nuevamente... Pido miles de disculpas a los que me sigan en mis demás escritos pero realmente eh pasado por cosas terribles (y sumándole que estoy por salir de la prepa y voy reprobando dos materias D:) que me han dejado con la mente seca... Pero quiero aclarar algo **JAMAS abandonaré algún fic**, antes me corto las venas con galletas de animalitos remojadas en leche jeje, ya enserio, juro ponerme al corriente en cuanto me sea posible y agradezco sus PM y reviews en los que me recuerdan que voy muuuy atrasada. Nuevamente mil discupas!

Ahora si, ¿Que les pareció? La verdad es que a mi me encanta que Hermione sea taan penosa, no me quiero imaginar lo que Luna le tiene preparado para su "cita" con Harry... ¿ustedes si?

Espero que le puedan dar una oportunidad, es mi primera adaptación y me gustaria saber si soy buena, no les gusta o de plano dejo (no sin antes terminar lol que me falta)

Ojala les haya gustado y sea merecedora de uno de sus valiosísimos reviews...

Los quiere...   
><span>EriqitaPotterGranger<span>


	2. Mi Ropa

**Disclaimer: **Ninguno de los personajes me pertenecen, todo esto es por obra y gracia de la maravillosa JK Rowling y de la Warner Bros., si fuera mío obviamente Harry y Hermione hubieran quedado juntos.  
>La historia tampoco me pertenece, la autora original es <strong>CereziithaCamuii,<strong> yo solo la adapto al maravilloso mundo de Harry Potter y al Harmony con su consentimiento y permiso. (Para más información acerca de ella, en mi profile la pueden encontrar)

**Summary: **Hermione lleva más de 2 horas afuera de una tienda, mas roja que un semáforo en alto, ¿quieren saber porque? -¿Y ahora porque corres Hermione...? -No siempre es fácil comprar condones...-

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 2: Mi Ropa<strong>

Llegue a mi casa en un tiempo record de 15 minutos, gracias a que tome un atajo por el Hyde Park, entre corriendo a mi casa ignorando totalmente a mi hermano cuando dijo: _" ya llego la bruja"_, subí a mi cuarto, me desvestí y me metí a bañar… normalmente hubiera escogido un baño de tina para relajarme antes de la tormenta, pero ya eran las 5:30 y mi cita era a las 6:15… bueno a esa hora Harry llegaba por mí, así que solo me tome 15 minutos más para bañarme.

-¡Ay…! Hasta que sales Hermy, te estaba esperando… -una voz soñadora me sorprendió y me dejo congelada en la entrada de mi habitación-

-¿Qu-qué haces aquí Luna? -pregunte sentándome en el piso. ¿Cómo es que ella había llegado tan rápido a mi casa?- ¿Y dónde está Ron?...-

-Pues yo estoy aquí para asegurarme de que llegues a tiempo a tu _cita_ con Harry… -no me agrado para nada el modo en el que pronuncio la palabra "cita", ¿acaso sabría algo de lo que me esperaba esta noche?- aunque también vine en calidad de asesora de imagen, no pienso permitir que esta noche no luzcas como una princesa sexy -_"sexy"_ pienso que Luna debería omitir esa palabra, porque solo de oírla ya sentía mis mejillas arder por lo que se avecinaba…- Y sobre todo elegante -me mostro unas cuantas bolsas que llevaba en las manos- Te compre esto para que lo uses hoy, y pues en cuanto a mi Ronnie… está reclamándole a Draco _"el haberse atrevido a ponerle una mano encima a Ginny"_, la verdad es que no los entiendo, tu hermano le ha demostrado que ama con locura a mi cuñada, pero en fin –una sonrisa algo malévola apareció en su cara- ¡ya es hora de arreglarte!

No tuve tiempo de responder cuando ya veía ropa volando, y luego unas prendas que me llamaron la atención: un sujetador de encaje negro sin tirantes con bordes rosas, y unas braguitas del mismo material y totalmente a juego, negras con bordes rosas y con un corazón rosa del lado izquierdo. Al momento me mando al cuarto de baño a ponérmelas y al salir ya me tenía preparado un vestido negro sin tirantes de esos ajustados de arriba y bombachos de la falda, totalmente juvenil; por debajo del pecho llevaba un delicado listón rosa metálico, me lo puse y note que parecía hecho a la medida.

Creo que tengo que aceptar que Luna suele ser mi salvación en estos momentos… aunque sea mi peor pesadilla en otros. Me puse unas balerinas negras con pulsera , y no tuve tiempo de moverme un poco cuando Luna ya estaba aplicándome un poco de maquillaje, debo decir que ella nunca ha exagerado en cuanto a eso, sabe que a mí no me gusta utilizar mucho así que solo me puso una base , un poco de rubor, delineador negro y rímel para ondular un poco mis pestañas, después no tengo ni idea de que le hizo a mi cabello, pero cuando me puso el espejo en frente (que por cierto casi arruina todo rompiéndome el espejo en la cara) me di cuenta de lo hermosa que me veía.

-¡Ohh gracias Lunis! ¡Eres la mejor! ¡Te quiero amiga! No sé que hubiera hecho sin ti…-

-Pero que dices Hermy, si tu eres divina hasta en ropa interior, y creo que me voy que las dos tenemos toda una noche por delante ¿verdad? –me guiño un ojo pícaramente y se fue-

Dejándome más roja como un tomate.

Baje los escalones hacia la sala de mi casa contando de uno en uno, ya eran las 6:10 y no faltaba nada para que Harry llegara por mí, revise una y otra vez el reloj hasta que me decidí y me senté junto a mi padre en un sillón.

-¡Qué bonita estas Hermione! -dijo mi padre con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja- que afortunado es Harry de tenerte como novia…-

-Gracias papá, te quiero mucho-

-La verdad es que el monstruo se ve bien, ¡vaya! Luna sí que sabe hacer milagros… -yo solo pude gruñir enojada ante eso- ¿Y a dónde vas a ir con el mocoso?-

-No le digas así Draco, su nombre es Harry Potter y voy a ir a cenar con él, probablemente después vamos a ir a bailar, y de ahí me va a llevar a la casa de los Weasley para estar listos para el viaje de mañana…-

-Papá insisto en que yo debería ir con Hermione, aun es muy pequeña para cuidarse sola, y luego con ese mocoso… ¡No quiero que este tanto tiempo con él!-

-¡Basta Draco!, tu hermana ya tiene 17 años y sabe cómo cuidarse, así que no digas más-

De pronto todo se quedo en silencio, mi hermano no dejaba de reprocharle con la mirada a mi papá y cuando se veía con intenciones de continuar con sus sermones…

Sonó el timbre

-Yo voy… -dijo mi papá- tú ve por tu bolsa Herms, yo cuido a Harry de tu hermano…-

En ese momento antes de irme, juraría que vi la imagen de mi papá sosteniendo a Draco que gruñía con una correa al cuello, ya se imaginaran la cara de Harry.

-Sí, gracias papá-

Y subí las escaleras de dos en dos, ciertamente me aterraba lo que pasaría si mi papá soltaba la correa de Draco por una milésima de segundo.

Al llegar a mi cuarto recordé el terror de lo que Luna llevaría para mí en el paseo, _¿me llevaría ropa de encaje, y trajes de baño de esos de tanga?_, había olvidado todo lo que tenía que ver con ese viaje, pero gracias a mi hermano lo había recordado, a la mañana siguiente Ron y Luna irían por mi novio y por mí a la casa de este y realmente estaba un poco (muy) nerviosa.

Tome mi bolsa de mano, y estaba dispuesta a salir, pero al voltear al tocador vi una pequeña bolsita negra, me quede un minuto observándola y sentí mis mejillas arder, tome lo que había dentro y lo metí en mi bolsa.

Y salí de mi cuarto corriendo.

Cuando llegue a la sala me encontré con una escena realmente graciosa: Harry y Draco se estaban fulminando con la mirada y mi padre estaba en medio sonriendo y evitando que se agarraran a golpes, la escena era tan graciosa que no pude evitar estallar en carcajadas, a lo que los tres voltearon a verme con cara de pocos amigos, lo que me hizo reír aun mas, por lo que me agarre del estomago y casi me tire al piso, pero tuve que interrumpirme al oír mi nombre de los labios de mi Harry y al voltear a verlo note que me recorría con la mirada de pies a cabeza una y otra vez, yo me solté el estomago y le sonreí lo mejor que pude.

-Estas preciosa Mione…- dijo con una lindísima voz ronca-

-Gracias, tu estas muy guapo -y lo estaba, no lo decía solo por alagarlo como él lo había hecho conmigo-

Llevaba una camisa verde oscuro de vestir, que combinaba a la perfección con sus ojos, pantalón negro y zapatos del mismo color; su cabello en un intento de ser peinado, se veía más rebelde que de costumbre, y claro que eso a mí me encanta. Sin lugar a duda el es mi hombre ideal.

Nos despedimos, y salimos de mi casa para dirigirnos al convertible negro de Harry, (juraría que lo quiere más que a mí, ¡hasta dice que es su bebe!); me abrió la puerta como todo un caballero y espero a que entrara para cerrarla, dio la vuelta y entro, al estar los dos solos en el auto lo primero que hizo fue encenderlo y después volteo a verme, se acerco a besarme, sus labios eran tan suaves… comenzamos a besarnos tiernamente y con los ojos cerrados y yo me deje llevar por las emociones, hasta que el maldito aire nos hizo falta.

-Te amo -me susurro recargando su frente en la mía, y tomando mi mano, deposito en ella una pequeña cajita de terciopelo negro, dejándome con los ojos como platos-

* * *

><p>Bueno, hasta aquí el capitulo... espero y no maten por dejarlos con la duda de cuál será el regalo.<br>Lamento la tardanza, pero eh tenido la peor semana de mi vida, diario durmiendo a la 1:00 o 2:00 am... ha sido terrible!  
>Muchas gracias a las personas que comentaron el primer capítulo y a todos los que han puesto esta historia en sus favoritos, realmente me hacen muy feliz!<p>

Espero que les haya gustado el capítulo y sea merecedora de uno de sus valiosísimos reviews...! Nos vemos en la próxima!

Bessos, EriqitaPotterGranger


	3. Los Regalos

**Disclaimer: **Ninguno de los personajes me pertenecen, todo esto es por obra y gracia de la maravillosa JK Rowling y de la Warner Bros., si fuera mío obviamente Harry y Hermione hubieran quedado juntos.

La historia tampoco me pertenece, la autora original es **CereziithaCamuii,** yo solo la adapto al maravilloso mundo de Harry Potter y al Harmony con su consentimiento y permiso. (Para más información acerca de ella, en mi profile la pueden encontrar)

**Summary: **Hermione lleva más de 2 horas afuera de una tienda, mas roja que un semáforo en alto, ¿quieren saber porque? -¿Y ahora porque corres Hermione...? -No siempre es fácil comprar condones...-

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 3: Los Regalos<strong>

Se separo un poco de mí y abrió la caja frente a mis ojos, no podía creer lo que veía: había un hermoso brazalete de plata con piedras miel y marrón…

-Harry, estas piedras son… -comencé-

-Son cristales miel y marrón, como tus ojos…-me interrumpió mirándome fijamente-

-Harry, tu no debiste, no…-

Mis regaños fueron interrumpidos por un beso, un beso tierno en el que solo probábamos levemente los labios uno del otro, con cada caricia de sus labios contra los míos sentía pequeñas descargas de electricidad que hacían que quisiera cada vez un poco mas de Harry, pero el aire se acabo (como siempre) y él volvió a recargar su frente contra la mía mientras tarareaba una canción, que me parecía conocida, realmente conocida, (y si me pongo a divagar sobre la canción no les contare mi historia) pero como no la recordaba, no le preste atención, y solo lo abrase, deposite un suave beso en su nariz, y me separe de él dispuesta a sacar su regalo de mi bolsa.

Saque una cajita de terciopelo de mi bolso, y se la puse enfrente, lo vi hacer varios gestos, y hasta fruncir el ceño con confusión, luego abrió desmesuradamente sus ojos, para luego arquear una ceja y tomar una bocanada de aire.

-Amm, oye Hermione, ¿sabes? -yo solo asentí y espere a que continuara- creo que es muy pronto para casarnos, si es lo que intentas proponerme, y aunque no fuéramos tan jóvenes como somos pues en todo caso se supone que soy yo quien debería de darte el anillo ¿no?-

-Pues déjame decirte que si es un anillo, pero no de compromiso, solo es tu regalo…-

Hice un puchero y voltee la cabeza hacia la ventanilla, seguíamos en el mismo lugar, aún afuera de mi casa, realmente era un lindo lugar, me quede un momento solo observándolo, y por un momento me pareció ver a mi hermano espiándonos desde los arbustos, pero creo que fue solo mi imaginación.

De la nada sentí los brazos de Harry rodear mi cintura, para luego soltar una mano y usarla para voltear mi cara, me tomo de la barbilla y me hizo girar, hasta quedar frente a él como a un centímetro de distancia, el cual hizo desaparecer después de verme a los ojos –"_papá se están besando, justo aquí afuera de la casa, papá…"_- ¿Acaso esa era la voz de mi hermano? No me importo en lo más mínimo y seguí concentrándome en las sensaciones que los labios de mi Harry producían en mi. _-__"Ya hijo, entra a la casa y no los espíes, son jóvenes y se quieren o tú no te besas igual con…"_- no pude evitar sentir vergüenza al darme cuenta de que realmente mi hermano había estado espiándonos, casi podía imaginarme a mi padre jalando a Draco hacia la casa.

El beso termino y Harry me sonrió, con esa sonrisa que me mataba, que me mandaba a las nubes y me bajaba demasiado rápido, causando una sensación de satisfacción, placer, y un pequeño mareo, pero nada fuera de lo común, eso simplemente sucede, sucedía, y sucederá porque lo amo, con todo mi corazón, con cada palabra, silaba y letra de la frase, con todo mi corazón.

Harry tomo la cajita, y la abrió.

-Es hermoso, pero realmente me hubiera gustado si hubiera sido uno de compromiso, porque así sabría que_ tu_ mi pequeña ratoncita, quieres pasar el resto de tu vida conmigo, tal y como yo quiero contigo-

Aquello me desconcertó, realmente nunca había pensado en un futuro, en pasar el resto de mi vida con él, yo normalmente me dedicaba a vivir siempre el presente, cada momento con él, con el hombre que amo, pero el resto de mi vida, pues nunca había pensado eso… Aunque no suena nada mal.

Regrese en mi, dejando esos pensamientos de lado, y observe a Harry, no se había movido, pero había algo diferente en el, en su mirada, había un nuevo brillo, uno que por alguna razón me hacía sentir tristeza, el brillo extraño lograba opacar un poco sus verdes ojos y me causaban gran sufrir.

-Pues sea o no un anillo de compromiso yo me ocupare de ponértelo –le dije con el fin de hacer que recobrara la alegría que por un momento perdió-

Y saque el hermoso anillo de oro blanco con un "HxH" grabado, y lo deslice en uno de los dedos de mi novio-

-Te amo Mione, pero…- "pero" que significaba ese "PERO" -Hermione… ¿tú no deseas casarte en algún momento conmigo…? - ¡Ahh! Ese "pero"

El color invadió mis mejillas y no pude más que pensarlo. ¿Acaso eso era una declaración de amor eterno? ¿Me estaba pidiendo indirectamente matrimonio?

Sin lugar a duda… ¡me voy a volver loca!

-Ahh… Harry… amm… pues es que nunca había pensado en eso, y aunque no puedo decirte que llevo soñando con eso por meses, porque siempre me dedico a vivir cada momento a tu lado, sin pensar en el pasado o en el futuro, pues… debo decirte que la idea no suena nada mal…-

Un nuevo brillo invadió de felicidad sus ojos, y me beso dulcemente, pero cuando yo intente profundizar el beso se alejo y yo me quede con mi cara de estupefacción, _¿Y ahora que tenia? ¡¿Por qué rayos me dejaba así?_

-Jajaja… deberías de ver tu cara, ¡es una de las cosas más graciosas que he visto en mi vida! –y el muy… anti-romántico de mi "novio" se comenzó a atacar de la risa-

Realmente parecía idiota, como se le ocurría arruinar un momento tan lindo solo por eso, es más, ¿eso había sido una razón?, idiota, idiota, idiota… el idiota que ahora tomaba mi rostro en sus manos y se acercaba a mi lentamente para depositar un suave beso en mis labios, un beso que me hacía sentir en las nubes, que me hacia querer volar… lo cual no era realmente difícil tomando en cuenta que ahora existen los aviones… aunque eso es una idiotez, y ahora estoy divagando, aunque hablando de idiotas, pues… Harry no lo es en lo más mínimo, imposible que un hombre que besa como los mismos ángeles sea un idiota, no, claro que no, ahh ¿yo le dije idiota?... pues no lo es, acabo de decidirlo, el simplemente a veces es un poco maldoso conmigo, pero realmente no tiene nada de idiota… no, nada…

Se separo lentamente de mí y me dejo perdida aun en mis divagaciones…

No sé cuánto tiempo estuve perdida en mis pensamientos, porque cuando me di cuenta el auto ya se estaba deteniendo, ¿a qué horas había empezado a moverse...? ¿Por qué estábamos afuera del edificio donde vivía Harry?, el me tendió la mano para ayudarme a salir del auto, así que le di mi mano y salí.

Al principio me sorprendí al darme cuenta de que realmente estábamos en el estacionamiento del edificio, y no en el de algún restaurante o algo así, era bastante raro, aun mas que aquella ocasión cuando quise verme igual a la tipa esa con la que mi novio había salido por un tiempo (aún me muero de celos al recordar aquello, _Cho_, y se me ocurrió pintarme el cabello de un negro tan oscuro que opacaba a la misma noche…

¡GRAN ERROR!

Ya que solo logre verme tremendamente ridícula, y tuve que quedarme encerrada en mi cuarto y ser visitada solo cuando traía un sombrero o hasta alguna peluca, por más de dos semanas, y eso que estábamos de vacaciones, y eso realmente era algo muy bueno, porque mi cabello siguió un poco negro, aunque el tinte había caído casi en su totalidad, y mi novio…

-¡Hermione! -me perdí ¿verdad?

-¿Estás bien? Es que te quedaste observando la nada y yo empecé a temer por tu salud mental…-

-Ahh ¡Harry Potter!, no tienes que ser tan grosero, no me gusta que me digas cosas de ese estilo –le dije haciendo un puchero-

-Está bien, perdóname Herms, pero sabes, realmente estaba un poco preocupado…-

Puse un dedo en sus labios y le sonreí.

-Estoy bien, solo me quede soñando despierta-

Beso mi dedo, me sonrió, y me guio hasta el interior del edificio.

* * *

><p>¡PERDÓN! Realmente siento mi desaparición pero créanme que estoy en un momento de mi vida muuuy importante para mí y ni tiempo para nada... ¿Ya les dije que estoy a un mes de salir de la prepa? Pues si, en más o menos un mes por fin termino mi bachillerato y ¡pff! los preparativos de la fiesta, el ingreso a la Universidad y el hecho de salir con buenas calificaciones (o en su defecto, salir sea como sea) me tienen a 1000; con decirles que esta semana que acaba de terminar solo dormí ¡5 horas! y bueno, ni como actualizar, pero en este pequeño descanso que tuve, me di un tiempo para traerles este nuevo capítulo.<p>

¿Y qué les pareció? ¿Les gusto?

¿Cómo ven el regalo de Hermione? ¿Y a Harry? Este muchacho que ya se nos quiere casar  
>¿Qué sorpresa le tendrá preparada Harry a Mione?<p>

Espero que les haya gustado y ser merecedora de uno de sus valiosísimos reviews.

Los quiere, EriqitaPotterGranger


	4. La Cena

**Disclaimer: **Ninguno de los personajes me pertenecen, todo esto es por obra y gracia de la maravillosa JK Rowling y de la Warner Bros., si fuera mío obviamente Harry y Hermione hubieran quedado juntos.  
>La historia tampoco me pertenece, la autora original es <strong>CereziithaCamuii,<strong> yo solo la adapto al maravilloso mundo de Harry Potter y al Harmony con su consentimiento y permiso. (Para más información acerca de ella, en mi profile la pueden encontrar)

**Summary: **Hermione lleva más de 2 horas afuera de una tienda, mas roja que un semáforo en alto, ¿quieren saber porque? -¿Y ahora porque corres Hermione...? -No siempre es fácil comprar condones...-

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 4: La Cena<strong>

Al llegar a las puertas del elevador, me empujo suavemente contra la pared, y junto sus labios con los míos en una caricia que lleno de electricidad mi cuerpo, pase mis brazos por su cuello y lo atraje hacia mí, pero él se separo dejándome extrañada.

Las puertas del elevador estaban abiertas, y me hizo entrar, presiono el botón que nos llevaba a su piso, y me abrazo, no me beso, no me acerco mas a él, solo me abrazo; nos quedamos en silencio hasta que el elevador llego al piso indicado, y me tomo la mano para dirigirnos a su puerta, pero al llegar paró en seco y volteo a verme con una sonrisa.

-Cierra los ojos… ¿sí?-

Y lo hice, con una sonrisa como la que puso cualquiera hubiera cerrado los ojos y se hubiera dejado llevar unos cuantos pasos adelante después de oír el "Clic" de la puerta al abrirse, y también cualquiera hubiera hecho caso al oír la petición de abrir nuevamente los ojos y observar al frente, así como cualquiera hubiera quedado sorprendida al ver un camino de pétalos de flor que conducían hasta la sala, donde rodeaban un corazón de flores de cerezo y seguían hasta el comedor, donde cortaban el camino en la mesa y seguían hacia otro lugar.

Pero a mí me hizo parar en la mesa, y sentarme en una de las sillas, y solo pude observar como Harry desaparecía por la puerta que llevaba hasta la cocina, para después volver con una charola con dos platos de espagueti, y una cubetita con hielo y una botella de Champagne en su interior, coloco un plato en su lugar y otro en el mío, y note como tomaba la botella y la abría… haciendo salir disparado un corcho.

-¡Auch!- sobe con fuerza mi frente intentando hacer desaparecer el dolor del golpe, _¿Qué diablos tienen esas botellas para que los corchas salgan disparados peor que balas?_-

-Pe…perdóname Mione no fue mi intención, es que soy nuevo con esto de las botellas con corcho… y… y –sus ojos verdes desesperados me miraban con la preocupación escrita en ellos-

-Ya no importa, tranquilo, no duele tanto… -tuve que decirlo aunque dolía como no tienen idea, pero un suave sonrojo estaba cubriendo sus mejillas y orejas, así que no pude evitar decirlo, siempre me ha conmovido verlo rojo, sobre todo cuando armaba una escena de celos sin darse cuenta… aunque eso no es parte de esta historia, así que no lo contare-

Pero en ese momento estaba pagando muy dolorosamente las consecuencias de que Harry no tomara champagne muy seguido, y las estaba pagando con mi frente.

-Y ahora comencemos… -dije con mi mejor sonrisa y evitando pensar en el círculo rojo que estaría en mi frente dentro de un rato y que seguramente no desaparecería en días-

-Gracias… Mione, te amo-

-Y yo a ti Harry…-

Y comenzamos a comer aunque la comida sabia como a quemado -cabe mencionar que mi novio cocina delicioso- y siendo sincera si de algo se debe de sentir orgulloso Harry es de su espagueti, y ahora hasta la salsa sabia peor que mal, la pasta estaba como pegada, y la salsa sabia un poco a quemado, y dulzona.

-Amm… demos por terminada la cena… ¿si, Herms? -más que una pregunta, eso me sonó como a una afirmación porque inmediatamente hizo a un lado su plato-

Creo que debí estar haciendo gestos raros, porque normalmente no daba por terminada una cena así nada más, y esta vez sí, lo cual me hizo sentir un poco mal.

-Pero si quieres podemos seguir mi amor, sabes que a mi me el espagueti m enc…-

-Seamos honestos Hermione -me interrumpió con una sonrisa burlona- esto sabe peor que asqueroso, siempre le pongo chocolate a la salsa, pero esta vez sí sabe dulce, porque al parecer no tome bien las medidas, estaba nervioso, que puedo decir, ¿te das cuenta lo que planeamos hacer…? -terminó riéndose con unas manchitas rojas adornando sus mejillas-

La verdad no me había imaginado que él se hubiera puesto nervioso, y acabo contagiándome la risa, más aun al verlo jugar con la pasta y levantarla con el tenedor haciendo gestos de asco

-Está bien, mi _héroe_-

Su gesto cambio al instante, yo sabía que había cometido un error, si hay algo que Harry Potter odie es que lo llamen así, pero justo cuando estaba por corregirme, el mostro una sonrisa burlona y comenzó a hablar.

-Ya te había dicho que no me llamaras así, señorita semáforo… ¡Ah! No, espera, semáforo en alto…-

-Harry, no empecemos con esto…-

Me puse de pie al mismo tiempo que el sin dejar de verlo a los ojos, quedamos frente a frente, y caminamos hasta la entrada de la sala.

-Si tú empezaste, Hermione Granger…-

-Pero no lo dije por ofender, Harry Potter, al fin y al cabo, tú eres el héroe del equipo de futbol y… -de nuevo fui interrumpida, y justo a tiempo ya que mis celos estaban a punto de salir a flote.-

Y no es que me dieran celos de que fuera el capitán del equipo, ni el chico más popular de la preparatoria, ni el más inteligente, ni el más… perfecto, no; lo que a mí me molestaba sobre manera es que todas las chicas de nuestro curso (y de cursos inferiores) quisieran con él… ¡como si yo no existiera!

-Pero yo detesto que me llamen así…-

-Pero a mí me encanta llamarte así, porque para mí eso eres, y no por eso tenias que llamarme semáforo-

-Pero si justo ahora pareces uno en alto…-dijo con esa sonrisa burlona que en ese instante me hacia querer asesinarlo de la peor manera-

-JA, JA, JA…- me causaba tanta gracia que no podía aguantar la risa. No, ya enserio: quería asesinarlo- no me causa la más mínima gracia, Potter –le dije fingiendo enfado, pero una sonrisilla se escapo de mis labios-

Me puse de puntitas para alcanzar a verlo mejor, pero él puso sus manos en mi cadera y mi nuca y me beso, con coraje, con pasión, uno de esos besos que no recibía muy a menudo, esos besos que nos habían llevado a decidir que queríamos compartir nuestros cuerpos hasta ser uno solo.

Pero se calmo, y dejo de profundizar, dándome a elegir a mí que es lo que quería hacer, pero en mi cabeza para ese momento solo estaba una respuesta, y yo quería a Harry James Potter de postre.

Lentamente pase mis brazos por su cuello, al tiempo que trazaba el contorno de su boca con la punta de mi lengua al instante abrió sus labios en respuesta y unió su lengua a la mía, saboreando todo el interior de mi boca, con perfecta dulzura, el sabor de su boca a pesar de la espantosa cena, era a chocolate, y un poco a vino, lo cual hacia la combinación más sublime que yo había probado hasta ese entonces, o por lo menos hasta el instante en el que el detuvo el beso, para tomarme entre sus brazos, y llevarme hasta su habitación, me dejo en la puerta y se alejo hasta quedar recargado en una de las paredes, dejándome así a la vista su habitación, tan igual a como yo la conocía, y a la vez tan diferente, más aun con la frase de _Te amo_ en el centro de la cama, podría jurar que en mis labios quedo formada una perfecta "o"…

-¿Te gusta?...-pregunto con inseguridad más que evidente en sus palabras, el tipo celoso, orgulloso, y engreído que yo amaba había quedado en el olvido, aunque no por eso lo amaba menos, me encantaba cada faceta suya, incluyendo la presumida y arrogante que era su favorita, la que le mostraba a todo el mundo, la que me mostraba a mi cuando nos conocimos.

-Ahh…- las palabras murieron en mi garganta, no sabía que decirle, todo me parecía mágico, perfecto, y no encontraba manera de describirlo, así que solo sonreí, de la forma más expresiva que pude, intentando mostrarle mi alegría, mi excitación a lo que se avecinaba… y realmente no sé si lo logre.

-Hermione, Hermione… Hermione…- escuche como me llamaba y salí de mi ensoñación, no era muy bueno estar así de perdida, realmente era malo, tan malo que no me di cuenta cuando Harry avanzo hacia mí a paso lento, y solo me percate de su presencia, cuando movió su mano frente a mi cara-

-¿Soñando despierta otra vez, amor? -asentí, y sonreí, a lo que él me dio un suave beso en los labios- ¿Sabes?, Si sigues soñando despierta tan seguido, voy a empezar a querer saber en qué sueñas… -apunto con una sonrisa, arrogante, como si tuviera una idea de lo que yo soñaba-

Me tomo desprevenida, cuando se agacho y me ayudo a deshacerme de mis zapatos, se levanto y me beso, primero lentamente y con sus manos en mi cintura, pero el nivel del beso subía, al igual que sus manos, que ahora estaban, una en mi nuca, y otra en uno de mis pechos.

-Eres hermosa, ¿sabías? -dijo cuando detuvimos el beso por la falta de aire, al tiempo que quitaba su mano de mi pecho y la movía hacia mi espalda, comenzando a bajar el cierre de mí vestido-

Junte mis brazos en mi pecho y retuve el vestido para que me cubriera, a lo que mi ojiverde novio frunció el ceño y camino hacia la cama.

-Sabes Herms, creo que lo primero que debemos hacer es que dejes caer ese vestido al piso –dijo mirándome de una manera que si Draco estuviera aquí, me quedaba sin novio-

Se paro junto a la cama, con uno de sus pies ligeramente metido bajo esta, y cuando yo solté el vestido, el dio un paso al frente, -con el pie equivocado- y…

-¡Auch!- dijo –más bien grito- y se tiro a la cama sosteniendo con ambas manos su pie, al parecer se había golpeado con una de las esquinas de la cama-

-¡Duele, duele, duele…!-

Un ataque de risa surgió en mi pecho y yo solo solté bien el vestido para poner ambas manos sobre mi estomago y reír a carcajadas.

-Hermione no te rías, ¿que no ves que esto es serio? Realmente me duele…-

Y con eso yo solté mi estomago y comencé a caminar hacia él, pero me detuve cuando note que dejaba de quejarse, y me observaba de arriba abajo sin ningún tapujo, pero después de un momento pareció sorprendido… y después…

-Luna… -fue un murmullo, como si lo estuviera diciendo para el mismo, pero yo lo escuche, y creo que algo en mi interior se rompió…-

* * *

><p>¡Hola! Bueno, aqui reportandome con un nuevo capítulo de esta historia.<p>

Siento mi ausencia, es solo que, como de seguro a muchas les sucede, la escuela me consume al 100% y ahora que estoy por entrar a la Universidad estar muchisimo peor... lo único bueno es que ahora tengo como 4 meses de vacaciones, así que me tendrán molestando por aquí un buen rato... ")

Espero que les agrade el capítulo y sea merecedora de uno de sus valiosísimos reviews...

Y en verdad gracias a todos los que se toman un poco de su tiempo para dejarme su opinión en un comentario que me deja una sonrisa boba (igual que a Hermione)

Los quiere:  
>EriqitaPotterGranger.<p>

PD: Este capítulo está dedicado a mis amigas Mich's Garcés & Nanny PGranger del grupo de facebook: Harmony, a true love between Gryffindors. H/Hr 3. Las invito a pasarse por ahí, ¡es genial!


	5. ¿Por Fin?

**Disclaimer: **Ninguno de los personajes me pertenecen, todo esto es por obra y gracia de la maravillosa JK Rowling y de la Warner Bros., si fuera mío obviamente Harry y Hermione hubieran quedado juntos.

La historia tampoco me pertenece, la autora original es **CereziithaCamuii,** yo solo la adapto al maravilloso mundo de Harry Potter y al Harmony con su consentimiento y permiso. (Para más información acerca de ella, en mi profile la pueden encontrar)

**Summary: **Hermione lleva más de 2 horas afuera de una tienda, mas roja que un semáforo en alto, ¿quieren saber por qué? -¿Y ahora porque corres Hermione...? -No siempre es fácil comprar condones...-

**Advertencia:** Este capítulo contiene un poco de Lemmon (no de manera perversa, sino romántica), si eres sensible a estos relatos será mejor que no leas. ¡Están advertidos! :)

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 5: ¿Por Fin?<strong>

Ok, veamos… necesito hacer un recuento de todo lo ocurrido. Sé que me entenderán.

1) Harry me medio desnudo; 2) mi inteligente novio se pego en el pie; 3) yo deje caer mi vestido y camine hacia él; 4) me vio de arriba abajo una y otra vez… y 5) _Harry Potter__ dijo el nombre de mi mejor amiga…_

Mató toda la pasión que había logrado acumular en mi interior al solo susurrar ese nombre, y me lleno de dudas, para empezar, ¿Por qué Luna? ¿No podía ser Ginny, Lavender o Parvati? Bueno eso si tenía que ser alguna de mis amigas, pero en si ¿no podía ser el nombre de alguna otra tipa?, (¡Pero eso sí, Cho jamás!) continuando, ¿Por qué al verme de pies a cabeza?, ¿Por qué antes de hacerme el amor?, si es que aun dejaba que me hiciera el amor, claro está…

-Harry, ¿pero qué…? –tartamudeé-

-Esa lencería, ¿no era de Luna? –me dijo como quien comenta el clima-

Lencería de Luna… L-E-N-C-É-R-I-A D-E L-U-N-A ¡ALERTA!

Bueno tal vez exagero un poco, bueno ¡no! No exagero, ¿Cómo que si "esta lencería era de Luna"?, ¿Cómo lo sabía?, ¿es que ya se la había visto antes? ¿Puesta?, bueno era nueva cuando me la dio, porque aún tenía las etiquetas… mi ropa interior estaba nueva cuando me la puse… ¡lo juro!... pero entonces, ¿cómo es que MI novio la reconocía?... y, ¿por qué diablos la reconocía?

Harry regreso a su observación de mi cuerpo en ropa interior, porque yo había dejado caer mi vestido, y ahora solo traía un sujetador de encaje que no cubría nada, pero hacia juego con mis braguitas también de encaje que tampoco cubrían nada… NADA… N-A-D-A… mierda…

Sentí como el calor invadía mi rostro, y un poco más, sentí que superaba el color que había tenido a la hora de pedir los con… cond… condo-do-do, bueno esas cosas, bueno, tal vez, no tanto.

-Y… y tu ¿cómo sabes que me la dio Luna?-

Intente que mi voz sonara con valor, que sonara bien, pero solo logre que no se quebrara mucho, aunque se quebró… y Harry sonrió de lado… pero eso no era nada para alegrarse, ni para sonreír así, aunque esa sonrisa hiciera que mis piernas comenzaran a fallar, y mi corazón latiera como si quisiese salir de mi pecho en cualquier instante.

-Pues porque Lunita me pidió que la escogiera… dijo algo así como que la quería para un momento especial, y créeme que ahora entiendo a que se refería, pero en ese momento pensé que era para Ron, y solo escogí una bonita, pero si hubiera sabido que era para ti, hubiera escogido otra ¿sabes? Había una que combinaba el verde con negro, y era un poco más linda, aunque debo decir que esos colores te sientan muy bien… -y me miro con esa sonrisa suya tan malditamente sexy que me hacía recordar que hablar era lo último que quería en este momento-

Bien un repaso nuevamente, ¡Harry había escogido mi ropa! ¿Se puede explotar al llegar a cierto punto de sonrojo?

-Luna te pidió que escogieras esta ropa para mí –pregunte tartamudeando de nuevo. Esta ya se está haciendo una mala costumbre. ¡Yo no tartamudeo! Aunque, bueno, tratándose de Harry…-

-Sí, pero técnicamente no, yo pensaba que la ropa era para ella, como ya te había dicho, aunque sabes…- se acerco a mi lentamente con una sonrisa debo decir muy picara- yo pienso que te verías mucho mejor sin ella…- había bajado la voz hasta convertirla en casi un susurro, un susurro que me hizo olvidar mi anterior estado casi colérico-

Se acerco a mí un poco sonrojado, bueno más que un poco, casi al nivel que yo suelo sonrojarme, aunque no llegando a tales extremos, y me di cuenta de sus palabras, Harry, mi Harry esperaba verme desnuda, a mí, o sea, él quería que yo estuviera completamente desnuda ante sus ojos, sin prenda alguna… ¿sigo divagando verdad?

Tomo mi cara roja como tomate entre sus manos, y me beso con vehemencia, me mostro su lado tierno cuando me abrazo y no se dedico a otra cosa que no fuera darme besos tiernos por toda la cara, me sentía especial, y la vergüenza de las palabras que había dicho se desvaneció dando paso al deseo tan intenso que sentía por él, por sentir sus manos por todo mi cuerpo, y unirme a él.

Me beso en los labios con una caricia que me hizo desearlo aun mas, pero me di cuenta de un pequeño detalle, el aun traía toda la ropa puesta, no se había quitado ni la camisa.

Eso no era justo. Aunque claro, yo me iba a encargar de dejarlo en igualdad de condiciones.

Mientras nos seguíamos besando baje mis manos, tanteando poco a poco, su pecho y abdomen para empezar a desabotonar todos y cada uno de los botones, aunque con algunos problemas, porque lo que yo quería era arrancar la camisa y dejarlo tal y como estaba yo.

Estaba tan entretenida con los botones que no querían desabrocharse que no me di cuenta de que ya no nos estábamos besando y que más bien yo solo estaba concentrada en los botones, ¡¿quien dijo que una condenada camisa tenía que tener tantos malditos botones?; me perdí maldiciendo por lo bajo a los botones, y no pude salir de mis cavilaciones hasta que escuche la suave risa de Harry, y al voltear a verlo vi su sonrisa, una sonrisa burlona, él se estaba divirtiendo con mis pesares, y mis maldiciones a esos… mugrosos botones.

-¿Quieres ayuda Mione o prefieres seguir tú sola?- creo que regrese a mi estado de permanente sonrojo y no tuve más que decir-

-Ayuda… -él se inclino un poco y puso su mano tras su oreja como para escuchar mejor, como diciéndome que no me había escuchado- ¡AYUDA POR FAVOR! -¡Ups! creo que grite. (Nota Mental: NO desesperarse)

-Solo tenías que decir eso –me miro con la sonrisa grabada en su rostro-

Y sin ningún trabajo se deshizo de su camisa, y yo quede embelesada, por lo hermoso de la imagen, la cual seguramente quedaría tatuada en mi mente por un tiempo. O para siempre.

El pecho y abdomen de Harry eran musculosos, pero no en exageración, solo estaban bien trabajados, y su color de piel, bronceado, simplemente me encantaba.

Nunca me había considerado devota del Quidditch, pero en este momento que tengo de frente y que puedo tocar los _resultados_ creo que mi concepto sobre el deporte a cambiado… ¡Alabado seas bendito Quidditch!

Comencé a acariciar a Harry con las yemas de mis dedos delicadamente, solo rozando su piel, deleitándome con el tacto tan suave que tenia; mientras recorría una y otra vez el camino desde su cuello hasta el inicio del pantalón.

Nunca había pensado que los pantalones fueran un estorbo, hasta ese momento, pero… ¿tenía que quitárselos yo?

Tome una bocanada de aire, y dirigí mis manos temblorosas al botón, el que me pareció igual o aún mas maldito que todos los de la camisa, ¿Qué no sabían que existen los cierres?, ¡Ah! pero el pantalón si tenía cierre, e igual de difícil que los botones, claro que nada que no pudiera resolver.

Cuando (por fin) vi caer el pantalón, quise evitar verlo, pero simplemente esas cosas son difíciles de evitar, volteé a verlo y creo que quede embobada viendo la gran y créanme cuando digo GRAN ere… erec… amm… ¿saben a lo que me refiero no?, de Harry, tal fue mi embelesamiento que no me di cuenta si no hasta que me abrazo.

-¿Sabes Mione…?...-

-¿Mhm?-

-Ahora pienso que tú tienes más ropa que yo… y hay que arreglar eso ¿no?-

Y sentí sus brazos subir hasta que sus manos tocaron mi espalda justo en el lugar que se supondría que estaría el broche de mi sujetador… luego me soltó y sentí algo caer.

Su mirada estaba dirigida solo a mí. Mejor dicho, a cierta parte de mi anatomía.

Y de nuevo me cargo entre sus brazos como si fuera una pequeña bebe y solo hasta que sentí el frío en mi, fue cuando me di cuenta de que estaba medio desnuda en sus brazos, y comencé a moverme intentando tapare un poco mas de piel (cosa que no logre) y luego a los dos segundos de haber logrado taparme un poco, estaba en el piso y con mi trasero doliendo como nunca

-Mione no te muevas…- me dijo mi novio con una sonrisa burlona-

-Lo siento _amor_, pero YA estoy en el piso por si no lo has notado…- dije intentando remarcar el YA para que notara bien la situación y siendo lo más sarcástica posible-

-Lo siento Herm…-

-No importa, ahora solo llévame a la cama…- y una sonrisa llena de picardía apareció en su cara en cuanto dije eso-

-Oh…- luego me cargo y me llevo hasta la cama.

-¡Ey! ni lo pienses si te pedí que me cargaras fue porque me duele el trasero-

Pero su cara fue de tal decepción en cuanto dije eso que no pude evitar jalarlo hasta mi para besarlo.

¿Qué si lo deseaba? Más que a nada.

Su olor a chocolate me vuelve loca, sus ojos ámbar llegan a lo más profundo de mi alma cuando los siento decirme que me ama, y su cabello negro azabache es como para enredar los dedos y nunca sacarlos de ahí.

Pero solo lo acerque más a mí para seguir con esa danza entre nuestras lenguas.

Me separe unos instantes de él con la intención de tomar un poco de aire, pero cuando vi sus ojos llenos de deseo no pude evitar acercarme y seguir besándolo.

Al mismo tiempo nuestros sexos hacían fricción, y hacia que Harry soltara maldiciones y que yo soltara unos cuantos jadeos.

Casi grite cuando lo sentí posar suavemente su mano sobre mi pecho, y comenzó a apretar levemente y hacer círculos, luego a jugar con mi pezón, pero en el momento en que creí explotar, el muy… de mi novio dejo de besarme; yo solo pude inflar mis mejillas en un gesto infantil que obviamente mostraba mi descontento y él tan solo sonrió y me volvió a besar, pero no se quedo en el mismo lugar, comenzó a repartir besos por toda mi cara, luego mi cuello, mis hombros hasta que finalmente sentí su lengua saboreando mis pechos, mientras lamia uno el otro lo masajeaba, y después su mano comenzó a descender peligrosamente hasta colarse por debajo de mis braguitas.

La descarga que sentí por mi cuerpo hizo que inevitablemente soltara un jadeo, pero cuando comenzó a acariciarme me sentía a morir, sentía que en cualquier momento estallaría de puro placer, cuando toco un punto de mi anatomía, el cual yo desconozco ya que no soy experta en "estas cosas", pero se sentía bien.

Y fue aun mejor después de un pequeño dolor cuando me invadió con uno de sus dedos, y me beso al tiempo que comenzaba a moverlos dentro de mí y yo sin querer, y aclarando que totalmente en contra de mi voluntad, comencé a gemir y suspirar levemente.

¡PERO YO NO QUERIA HACERLO!

Como un impulso mi mano se dirigió a su p… p… pee… peen… (suspiro) a su p-pene por debajo del bóxer, y comencé a subirla y bajarla como Luna y Ginny me habían "comentado", en cierta ocasión y por pura casualidad, que se hacía, y a él pareció gustarle porque empezó a gruñir cosas inentendibles.

Yo sentía como que en cualquier momento estallaría, y comencé a hablar.

-Ahh… oye… amm… Har-ry… -dije evitando que mi voz se quebrara al salir de mi garganta-

-¿Mhm? -más que una respuesta eso había sido un gemido ronco, lleno de placer-

-¿Qué canción estabas tarareando en el auto?-

-Ahh, esa canción… Unbreakable… de ese grupo raro… Westlife- (N/A: lo siento pero mega soy fan de esta banda)

Unbreakable, si no mal recuerdo, es una canción muy romántica que habla del amor verdadero y Westlife es una banda irlandesa formada por cinco chicos… aunque en realidad son cuatro porque Brian (el güerito sexy y mi primer amor) dejo el grupo hace unos ocho años… y lo peor de todo es que hace unos meses anunciaron que se separarían porque…

-¡Ahhh!...- sentí dolor mezclado con placer, un placer sumamente doloroso-

-Shh, shh, ya está bien, tranquila, pasara pronto -dijo Harry con dulzura intentando calmar el dolor que su movimiento había causado-

Me sentí bien, el dolor había pasado, pero ahora tenía una urgencia que no sabía cómo interpretar, pero tuve una idea una vez sentí el placer cuando Harry saco sus dedos de mi interior y voltee a verlo casi con desesperación, me imaginaba lo que venía, claro que lo sabía, llevaba semanas intentando saber cómo reaccionar o que hacer.

Vi que se puso de pie y se deshizo de sus bóxers, mientras yo seguía tirada en la cama con las braguitas desacomodadas, lo vi rebuscar entre la ropa hasta que vi mi bolso, y al recordar lo que él tenía que hacer, sentí mi cara ponerse más, y más roja.

Se sentó en la cama, dándome la espalda mientras yo veía sus músculos, y el movimiento de sus brazos, pensando en lo que seguiría de "eso" seguramente Harry y yo estaríamos aun mas unidos, y todo sería mejor; cuando los brazos de mi ojiverde dejaron de tener movimiento, supe que se trataba del momento de arrepentirme, sabía que podría ser la más fabulosa experiencia o la más triste y dolorosa.

Harry volteo a verme, sus ojos verde esmeralda estaban oscuros y hermosos, pero las palabras que me dijo nublaron mi vista y no me dejaron ver más.

-¿Segura que quieres esto?- no sé cómo explicar el cumulo de emociones que llegaron a mí, fue ternura, fue amor… pero sobre todo deseo, mas deseo que con cualquier otra frase o pregunta, supe que esa pregunta me hizo desearlo más que si me hubiera hablado de forma sucia, o provocativa; porque él era, es Harry Potter la persona que está destinada para mí, la que hace llegar a mi mente frases de todo tipo.

No necesite de palabras, solo de acciones.

Uní nuestros labios en apenas una caricia, una caricia aprobatoria, intentando expresarle todo lo que yo sentía, lo que yo siento… el beso era libre de convertirse en un beso fogoso si así lo deseábamos, pero no lo deseábamos.

Sin separar nuestros labios se deshizo de mis bragas, y se acomodo entre mis piernas, rozando con las yemas de sus dedos mi piel desnuda, aun sin dejar de besarme, hasta que comenzó a mover sus labios y besarme las mejillas, la frente… toda la cara.

-Hermione, amor -dijo contra mi frente- probablemente esto dolerá un poco-

-Harry, te amo, todo va a estar bien, confío en ti-

Sentí como colocaba su… bueno como comenzaba a tocarme y poco a poco penetrarme también, lento, pero causándome un terrible dolor en el vientre, al punto de sentir mis ojos humedecerse, pero los cerré para que no lo notara, yo quería estar así, yo quería ser una con él.

-Perdón, perdón, perdón… -dijo y comenzó a repartir besos nuevamente por toda mi cara, haciéndome sonreír a pesar del dolor que después de todo no resultaba tan terrible ni eterno como imagine- Te amo con toda mi alma-

Al no recibir respuesta de mi parte, comenzó a salir de mí, pero al mínimo movimiento yo sentí una pequeña ola de placer recorrer mi cuerpo.

-Espera, no te vayas… -dije apretando ciertos músculos de mi anatomía que ni siquiera yo sabía que tenía-

-¿Ehh...?-

-Eso de antes, amm… cuando te moviste, se sintió bastante bien-

Y hasta entonces pude dignarme y abrir los ojos, y juro que vi la cosa más maravillosa en el universo, la sonrisa dibujada en los ojos y los labios de Harry, MI Harry, MI novio Harry.

-Tontita… estas toda roja… te amo-

Y besándome en los labios comenzó a moverse nuevamente y pude prácticamente comenzar a volar y ver las estrellas mientras escuchaba sus suspiros, sus gruñidos… me sentía un solo ser con él. El placer más intimo posible, el placer que me hacia desear que esas sensaciones duraran eternamente, y me di cuenta de que estaba gimiendo, y casi gritando el nombre de Harry Potter.

Y esta vez… claro que quería hacerlo.

Y de pronto sentí una explosión de sensaciones en mi interior, como si hubiera llegado al cielo y ahora estuviera en caída libre, hasta llegar a los brazos del hombre que amaba y sentí como él se desplomaba sobre mí, teniendo cuidado de no dejar caer todo su peso sobre mí, luego salió de mi interior y quedo un momento acostado, lo vi moverse incomodo y luego aventar algo al bote de basura, y por mas curiosidad que tuviera no iba a preguntar ni a tratar de averiguar nada.

Me tomo entre sus brazos haciendo no sé cuantas acrobacias mientras movía las sabanas para luego volver a dejarme en la cama y acostarse a un lado de mi cubriéndonos con sus sabanas, tan verdes como sus ojos.

-Te amo… -susurró contra mi frente-

No respondí, no tenía fuerza, ni tenía habla, así que solo levante mi cabeza y le di un beso en los labios para después acomodar mi cabeza en su pecho y dormir.

* * *

><p>Hola mi gente bonita!<p>

Estoy de regreso con nuevo capítulo, creo que esta vez no me tarde tanto, ¿o sí?

Bueno pues en este capítulo por fin podemos ver la consumación del amor que se tienen Harry & Hermione... lo que muchos esperábamos!

Ahora bien, si recordamos, cuando Hermione fue a comprar los condones, pidio un paquetito, y justamente ese paquetito tiene 3 condones... así que aún nos quedan dos encuentros más de estos chicos... No desesperen, que les aseguró, serán maravillosos... aunque claro, no todo les saldrá como ellos esperan...

En fin, espero que les haya gustado tanto como a mí para poder ser merecedora de uno de sus valiosísimos reviews...

Los quiere su amiga:  
>EriqitaPotterGranger*<p>

PD: millones de gracias a todas las personitas lindas que me han agregado a favoritos, y aún más, a las que se toman esos 5 segunditos para dejarme un review expresando su opinión... En verdad, Gracias! esto es por y para ustedes!

**¿si?**

**V**


	6. Llegando En El Peor Momento

**Disclaimer: **Ninguno de los personajes me pertenecen, todo esto es por obra y gracia de la maravillosa JK Rowling y de la Warner Bros., si fuera mío obviamente Harry y Hermione hubieran quedado juntos.

La historia tampoco me pertenece, la autora original es **CereziithaCamuii,** yo solo la adapto al maravilloso mundo de Harry Potter y al Harmony con su consentimiento y permiso. (Para más información acerca de ella, en mi profile la pueden encontrar)

**Summary: **Hermione lleva más de 2 horas afuera de una tienda, mas roja que un semáforo en alto, ¿quieren saber porque? -¿Y ahora porque corres Hermione...? -No siempre es fácil comprar condones...-

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 6: Llegando En El Peor Momento<strong>

Desperté y fue como morir y volver a nacer, me sentía nueva, viva… y completamente feliz, ¡ja!

Me sentía con ganas de gritar, y aun mas cuando intente moverme y una presión en mi cintura me lo impidió solo un poco, pero no me molesto ni un poquito, porque solo tuve que dar un poco la vuelta para ver su rostro, tan sereno mientras dormía, era la primera vez que lo veía así, y debo decir que es una de las cosas más tiernas que he visto, se veía tranquilo que el mundo podría acabarse y el seguiría igual de sereno.

Me dedique a mirarlo por un momento, su cabello, su rostro, su cuello, sus hombros llenos de arañazos que yo había causado… su pecho subiendo y bajando pausadamente, su abdomen… y su… amm su parte, que horas atrás me había dado tanto placer… y no pude separar mi vista de ahí, y seguir viendo descaradamente.

-Hermione, si sigues viéndome así me van a dar ganas de…-

Me sonroje todo lo posible y retire la mirada hasta la puerta que llevaba al salón, y decidí hacerme la desentendida.

-¡De hacer unos hot-cakes! ¿Verdad? Me encanta la idea… -y sonreí de la forma más inocente que pude-

-Ok, me visto y voy… -dijo y sonrió tiernamente antes de besarme-

Luego se puso de pie y fue al baño, y yo evite voltear a ver su trasero, después me envolví en la sabana y me acerque al espejo de cuerpo completo que tenia, y me dedique a ver mi cuerpo, y se veía exactamente igual que la mañana anterior, a excepción de unas cuantas marcas en mi hombro, luego voltee a la cama, y no pude evitar sonrojarme ahí había pasado la noche con Harry, ahí había gemido… aunque yo NO quería gemir, pero lo hice, y después voltee hacia la puerta y gran error, ahí estaba mi novio y podía ver perfectamente su abdomen, y esa delgada línea de pelo que llevaba a lo que estaba bajo la toalla, que no tardo en caer al piso.

-H-Ha… Harry…- pero no se detuvo siguió caminando hacia mí, que en mi intento de escapar termine quien sabe como en la cama, lo cual no lo detuvo a que se situara entre mis piernas-

-Mione… _Mi_ Mione-

-Harry…- quise darme de topes contra la pared porque eso más que una amenaza sonó como un ruego… y el muy desgraciado de Potter lo tomo así-

Y se adentro de mí sin más, dando lentas embestidas causándome indescriptibles sensaciones.

Y cuando gozaba de lo lindo, salió de mí a lo que yo emití un gruñido de reproche y él me volteo a ver con ojos enternecidos.

-No creas que no quiero hacerlo amor, lo que pasa es que pues… como decírtelo… no pienso dejarte embarazada… aún…- sus palabras retumbaron en mis oídos, y se repitieron una y otra, y otra, y otra vez, y siguieron siendo las mismas-

-Eh… esto… ¿tu quieres que tengamos hijos?-

-¡Claro!- dijo con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja- Estoy completamente convencido de que eres la mujer de mi vida y quiero casarme contigo, aunque ahora somos muy jóvenes, te aseguro que en algún momento estaremos casados y con unos lindos hijos que tengan mis ojos y tu pelo-

Sonreí, ¿Qué otra cosa podía hacer?, nunca me había dicho algo tan lindo y me sentía completamente extraña, es mas no entendía que había ocurrido con mi Harry huraño y celoso, jaja, y muy tierno… y aunque estaba sorprendida, me sentía feliz, completa y tenía el presentimiento de que todo iba a estar bien, de que las cosas no podrían funcionar de mejor manera, ya que todo simplemente estaba resultando perfecto.

-Oye princesa… ¿quieres seguir con esto?- y me sonroje, recordando mi estado de excitación y volviendo a él-

-¡Sí, apresúrate! – mi novio soltó una suave risa creo yo por el tono de urgencia en mi voz, y comenzó a ponerse el condón _(__¿¡cómo es que logro decirlo en momentos así?_), y debo decir que eso parece algo bastante difícil, ya que tarda mucho en quitarle las burbujas, y le quita todo el lubricante, pero no estaba hablando de eso-

Cuando el condón ya estuvo en su lugar el me volteo a ver muy pícaramente y se subió a la cama.

-Hermione, ven acá-

-¿Qu…que quieres Harry?-

-Siéntate sobre de mi a horcajadas y dándome la cara… -

-Ahh… esto… -_¡¿Y ahora como salgo de esta?_

-Hermione… -me miró con advertencia-

Hice lo que él me pidió y vi… sentí como una de sus manos se dirigía a mi cintura y de ahí hacia presión para que yo bajara hasta la unión de nuestros cuerpos.

Comencé a sentir como Harry se adentraba en mi interior, como me abría lentamente, y créanme que desearía encontrar las palabras adecuadas para describir nuestra unión, una unión tan esperada por mí.

Con ambas manos me ayudo a subir y bajar sobre él, desatando en ambos una inmensa oleada de placer, en un mar de gemidos.

Y…

Sonó el timbre.

-Ahh… Amor creo que llegaron por nosotros…- dijo con una voz ronca que me decía que al igual que yo no quería detenerse-

-Ignóralos… -¡ja! En este momento nada ni nadie pueden hacer que nos detengamos... claro que existen algunas excepciones…-

-Pero es que Ron tiene una…-

**-¡**Llave!

Escuche el grito que curiosamente me sonó a lo voz de Luna, al tiempo que era volteada hasta quedar acostada contra la cama y cubierta con las sabanas, con Harry sentado a un lado de mi.

-Ron, me harías el gran favor de sacar a tu escandalosa novia de aquí y esperarnos afuera, si es posible de la casa-

-A la orden picaron –y con un gesto al estilo "saludo militar" nos dejaron nuevamente solos-

¡Sacar a Luna del cuarto!

¡SACAR A LUNA DEL CUARTO!

¿Qué maldición había caído sobre mí?

* * *

><p>¡Hola mi gente bonita! ¿Cómo andan? ¡Pues yo aquí con la novedad de que por fin actualicé!<p>

Sé que prometí que tendrían el capítulo hace tiempo pero es que salí de improviso de vacaciones y mis padres todos groseros no me dejaron llevarme la lap por más berrinches que les arme jaja xD.

Además claro, está el hecho de que la muy torpe de esta su humilde escritora, se resbalo cerca de la alberca y las consecuencias fueron dos días de hospital y la pierna enyesada u.u… pero lo único bueno que salió de esto es que como no me puedo mover me la tengo que vivir acostada/sentada y con la compu jaja, así que podré actualizar TODAS mis historias :D

Pero estoy de vuelta y para compensar esta pequeña tardanza ¡este viernes subo un nuevo capítulo! Así llueva, truene o relampagueé yo les traigo su capítulo este viernes 22 de Junio…

Ahora bueno, una noticia no tan buena para algunos y excelente para otros: a partir de este momento solo nos quedan 3 capítulos y el epílogo… bua, llorare pero bueno no podía durar para siempre… ¡La cuenta regresiva ha comenzado!

¿Cómo ven a Luna? Esta muchacha loca se pasa, miren que entrar así cuando Harry y Hermione se encuentran en _esas_ condiciones…

¿Y Harry? ¡Yo quiero un novio así! ¡Es simplemente perfecto!

Espero que les haya gustado el capítulo y sea merecedora de uno de sus valiosísimos reviews…

Los quiere su amiga:  
>EriqitaPotterGranger<p>

**¿Sí?**

**V**


	7. Vergüenza

**Disclaimer: **Ninguno de los personajes me pertenecen, todo esto es por obra y gracia de la maravillosa JK. Rowling y de la Warner Bros., si fuera mío obviamente Harry y Hermione hubieran quedado juntos.

La historia tampoco me pertenece, la autora original es **CereziithaCamuii,** yo solo la adapto al maravilloso mundo de Harry Potter y al Harmony con su consentimiento y permiso. (Para más información acerca de ella, en mi profile la pueden encontrar)

**Summary: **Hermione lleva más de 2 horas afuera de una tienda, mas roja que un semáforo en alto, ¿quieren saber porque? -¿Y ahora porque corres Hermione...? -No siempre es fácil comprar condones...-

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 7: Vergüenza.<strong>

-Vamos Mione es hora de vestirnos -

Harry se metió al baño y me dejo a mi sola pensando en lo triste y desdichada que realmente era mi vida pues Luna acababa de verme teniendo sexo por segunda vez… y con eso no me refiero a que sea la segunda vez que me ve sino más bien a que era mi segunda vez… y si, era mi culpa que nos hubiera cachado porque fue gracias a que quise provocar a Harry aunque también era culpa de mi novio por dejarse enredar en mis redes tan fácil.

Sin pensar mucho entre al baño causando una exclamación y después una mirada pícara por parte de Harry –que ignoré completamente-; entré bajo el agua caliente, que caía en suaves gotas, y deje que mi cuerpo se relajara de a poco después de la tensión que me había provocado el que mis mejores amigos me vieran en aquellas _circunstancias _y al parecer mi novio noto que mis intenciones no eran continuar lo que no habíamos podido terminar ya que comenzó a ayudarme a bañarme, primero lavó mi cabello con un poco de su champú, que tenía un olor muy masculino para mi gusto, pero que después de todo nunca quedaba por mucho tiempo, y yo lo ayude a tallar su espalda…

Terminamos de bañarnos antes de lo esperado, nos secamos y nos vestimos preparándonos mentalmente para enfrentar las risitas y burlas a las que muy probablemente seríamos sometidos en todo el camino.

Minutos después estábamos en la limosina de Luna (o más bien del padre de Luna) dirigiéndonos hacia la playa. A mitad del camino Harry se quedó completamente dormido y yo tuve que soportar SOLA las miradas pícaras y preguntas indiscretas por parte de mi mejor amiga y su novio, lo único que me tranquilizaba y calmaba un poco mi instinto asesino era ver la cara de mi hermoso novio tan relajada y sin inmutarse de nada.

Y; después de todo lo que tuve que soportar, después del interrogatorio de Luna cuando Ron también quedó dormido, después de que el pelirrojo despertó y pateo levemente a mi novio para despertarlo y que el susodicho quisiera agarrarlo a golpes por "maldito psicópata"; me encontraba con Luna en el recibidor de una linda (y nada pequeña) casa de playa la cual pertenecía a la familia de Lovegood.

- Pues bien Herms, el cuarto de arriba es el de ustedes, siéntanse como en casa, y desempaquen todo -

- Amm… ok… gracias Lu… -

Me sentía nerviosa, ciertamente no me esperaba que Luna me hablara tan calmada cuando yo aún no había respondido nada de lo que ella me había preguntado.

- Por cierto Herms, te recomiendo el jacuzzi -

Lo dijo con una maldita sonrisa pícara y unas muecas con las que obviamente se estaba refiriendo a _aquello… _¡maldita víbora! –_ Con amigas así para que quiero enemigas_, pensé.

Camine hasta el cuarto muy lentamente pues seguramente Harry ya estaría ahí desempacando sus cosas y yo quería sorprenderlo… pero no, no estaba haciendo nada, estaba parado frente a una maleta pequeña y rosa que se me hacía bastante conocida.

- Oye Mione, ¿no te parece que Luna empaco muy pocas cosas para ti? –

- ¿Sabes…? Probablemente hay más cosas de las que nos esperamos…-y sí, conociendo a mi mejor amiga tan bien como la conozco no sé qué es lo que debo de esperar encontrar dentro de esa maleta-

Comenzamos a desempacar nuestras maletas viendo que realmente con Luna si aplicaba aquello de _'Todo cabe en un jarrito sabiéndolo acomodar'_ pues esta chica además de organizada era excelente acomodando la ropa.

Mientras más sacábamos cosas más me sorprendía mi amiga, estaba a punto de comenzar a reír por la cantidad de objetos que había logrado meter cuando me topé con algunos conjuntos de lencería que me hicieron enrojecer por completo pero que lograron sacarle una sonrisa nada decente a Harry; también encontramos algunas faldas para _salir a caminar_ que hicieron que mi novio comenzara a gruñir cosas como que yo _"no iba a usar eso en público, que era como estar casi desnuda…" _ lo común, rabietas llenas de celos que sólo hacían ver a mi ojiverde más lindo de lo que de por sí ya era.

Finalmente, después de un rato de sacar, sacar y sacar y ropa, unos cuántos besos y miradas bastante intensas por parte de mi novio, terminamos de desempacar y comenzamos a guardar todo en aquel enorme armario que estaba al fondo de la habitación y que podría jurar que era casi del mismo tamaño que el baño que había en mi recámara.

- Mione… -voltee a ver a Harry y me veía de arriba abajo con una cara de total pervertido- ¿Y si estrenas el conjunto verde…? -

Olvide decirlo, el conjunto verde que le había gustado a Harry para mí, también estaba en la maleta…

* * *

><p>Hola chicas y chicos…<p>

Pues sí, esto no es ningún espejismo… al fin me eh dignado a actualizar! No estaba muerta ni de parrando… andaba en la escuela!

Pff bien dicen que los semestres pares son los más difíciles por el poco tiempo que disponen pero wow! Casi un año sin pasarme por éstos rumbos…

En mi defensa sólo puedo decir que la ingeniería no es nada fácil…

En fin, como lo ven, eh regresado y con todo ya que esta es mi última semana de clases y yo ya tengo escritos los siguientes capítulos de todos mis historias además de una pequeña sorpresita para todos ustedes que, a pesar de mis constantes demoras, no me han abandonado (espero).

Sólo me queda darles las gracias a aquellas personitas que me agregan a favoritos, comentan, me mandan esos hermosos PM (como vez **LindaHHr**, ya regrese!) y a aquellos lectores anónimos… Mil Gracias!

Les prometo (y esta vez va enserio) que sabrán de mí muchísimo más pronto de lo que se pueden imaginar y será actualizando StarStruck y El Inocente… tendremos muchas sorpresas!

Además de tres historias extras en las que estoy trabajando y de las cuáles una ya _casi_ está terminada, la otra en su capítulo 5 y la tercera es un One-Shot completamente terminado… No desesperen!

Y pues sin más por el momento me despido, no sin antes recordárles que me tendrán de nuevo con una actualización TOTAL de mis dos historias faltantes…

Los quiere,  
>EriqitaPotterGranger<p> 


	8. Harry Potter

**Disclaimer: **Ninguno de los personajes me pertenecen, todo esto es por obra y gracia de la maravillosa JK Rowling y de la Warner Bros., si fuera mío obviamente Harry y Hermione hubieran quedado juntos.

La historia tampoco me pertenece, la autora original es **CereziithaCamuii,** yo solo la adapto al maravilloso mundo de Harry Potter y al Harmony con su consentimiento y permiso. (Para más información acerca de ella, en mi profile la pueden encontrar)

**Summary: **Hermione lleva más de 2 horas afuera de una tienda, mas roja que un semáforo en alto, ¿quieren saber porque? -¿Y ahora porque corres Hermione...? -No siempre es fácil comprar condones...-

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 8: Harry Potter<strong>

_- Te amo Harry _–suspiro mi princesa cuando comencé a tocar la piel cremosa que iba descubriendo conforme su ropa desaparecía-

Seguro se preguntarán cómo es que con solo un año de relación ahí estaba yo, desnudando a Hermione y derritiéndome por el calor que inundaba mi cuerpo.

Para que se puedan hacer una idea, las cosas entre mí novia y yo cambiaron hace como 2 meses; me consideraba un chico bastante tranquilo y de mente pura que no pensaba día y noche en cómo y dónde acostarse con su pues sabía perfectamente cómo controlar mis instintos _masculinos_. Hasta ese día.

El día que todo comenzó.

El día que _tenían_ que dejarnos a Hermione y a mí en el gimnasio, atrapados por más de 3 horas.

En fin, todo ocurrió un sábado en el que yo tenía práctica con el equipo de fútbol y mi hermosa novia entrenaba con las porristas; como ambos somos capitanes -y dado que en los partidos siempre tenemos que convivir muy de cerca- nos gusta entrenar los mismos días en el mismo horario. A estas alturas ya a nadie le extraña pues bien saben que somos pareja y que normalmente durante los descansos nos solemos encontrar con Luna y Ron, ya que mi querido primo (gracias a Dios primo muy, muy lejano) es novio de la mejor amiga de Hermione.

Ese día en particular estaba haciendo un calor tremendo y yo no daba una, Ron por supuesto estaba muy molesto y no dejaba de gritarme idioteces que me hacían enfadar aún más, pues si me encontraba de _esa_ manera era por su culpa.

Y todo por lo que me había dicho el día anterior.

Estábamos buscando algún programa interesante entre los más de cien canales que tiene su televisor porque el nivel de aburrimiento que nos cargábamos era enorme pero al parecer lo más rescatable que podríamos encontrar ese día era un maratón ininterrumpido de _Maldito Amor_ y las tres películas de _High School Musical_; estaba a punto de ponerme a cantar _We're All In This Together_ y a copiar la coreografía de los protagonistas cuando lo encontramos.

Un canal que yo jamás había pensado en seleccionar por voluntad propia. O al menos no con alguien. No con alguien como mi primo.

Un canal porno.

No pude evitar quedarme sorprendido pues yo nunca había visto algo así. En ese momento -seamos sinceros- la excitación, curiosidad y el morbo me ganaron así que lo que menos se me ocurrió fue pedirle a Ron que cambiara el canal.

Estaba tan entretenido viendo la flexibilidad que poseían todas aquellas mujeres pues me parecía realmente increíble que lograran pasar de una _posición_ a otra tan rápida y sin sufrir ningún daño _aparente_ que jamás me di cuenta cuando mi pelirrojo primo se levantó de la comodidad de su sillón y se sentó frente a mí quedando cara a cara.

- Harry… ¿eres virgen…? –es cierto que entre hombres existe mucha confianza en ese tipo de temas y más aún si esos hombres son primos (¡lejanos!) que se han criado prácticamente juntos, pero jamás, y aclaro, jamás me hubiera imaginado que Ron fuera tan abierto para soltarme una pregunta como esa tan de sopetón-

¿Y qué hice? Sencillo, soy una persona honesta y con valores bastante arraigados a la que desde pequeño enseñaron siempre a ser sincero y coherente en sus respuestas por lo que conteste sin dudar.

Aunque la verdad fue que dentro de mi estado de _estupidez prolongado_ solo atine a mover la cabeza de arriba abajo contestando a su interrogante.

A pesar de la vergüenza y todas aquellas emociones que me causaba hablar sobre _aquel_ tema con _mi querido primo_ –nótese el sarcasmo- tuve que sincerarme con él y contarle casi todos los pormenores de mi relación con mi novia, la cual, dicho sea de paso y desgraciadamente, es su mejor amiga.

Cuando finalicé mi relato y me atreví a mirar a Ronald a los ojos –pues con la vergüenza mantuve la mirada fija en el suelo– vi que éste sólo sonrió de manera pícara y comenzó con una serie de preguntas que hacen que casi lo ahorque.

Y es que, claro, ¡como se le ocurre preguntarme ese tipo de cosas! ¡Que acaso no se daba cuenta de mi estado! Que si no la deseaba, que si no tenía ganas, que si ella también era virgen… y como ella _lo era_ en ese entonces no me quedo de otra que contestar afirmativamente a todas las preguntas. Por supuesto que cuando me dijo que porque aún no había sucedido nada yo le aseguré que _eso_ iba a pasar cuando Hermione se sintiera lista, pero siendo honesto, yo la deseaba, y pronto.

Lo peor de todo es que el pensar en Hermione, en sus piernas, en su cintura, en su cuello, en sus… me estaba jodiendo completamente; pensar en la falda negra que llevaba y la forma en la que acariciaba lentamente sus piernas, la manera en que saltaba logrando que la lycra negra que utilizaba bajo su uniforme se viera, o como su blusa blanca lograba ajustarse a su pecho haciendo que luciera tan… ¿apetecible?

_Mierda… mierda… mierda…_ las palabras no dejaban de aparecer en mi mente y salir por mis labios, después de todo acababa de tener el peor entrenamiento de la temporada, y necesitaba desesperadamente un baño de agua helada… voltee a ver el espejo nuevamente mientras terminaba de ponerme la camisa, llevaba ya 15 minutos de que estaba en el baño del gimnasio cambiándome, y preparándome para la caminata más larga de la historia a la casa de Mione.

Cuando finalmente decidí a salir de los vestidores para encontrarme con mi novia y probar la fuerza de mi autocontrol me percaté de que ésta estaba llorando en las gradas con su bolso de deportes olvidado en un rincón.

Obviamente me dirigí inmediatamente hacia ella pues si hay algo que no puedo soportar es el hecho de verla llorar, sea cual sea la razón. Mientras más cerca me encontraba mejor podía notar cada estremecimiento de su pequeño y frágil cuerpo, con mucho cuidado de no asustarla le toque suavemente el hombro, y ella volteo a verme.

- Harry… –susurro con sus hermosos ojos chocolate inundados de lágrimas-

- ¿Qué pasa princesa? –me arrodillé frente a ella y con mis pulgar comencé a quitar aquellas lágrimas que habían tenido la osadía de invadir el hermoso rostro de mi novia-

- Es que entre al vestidor por mi bolsa que había olvidado –sonreí. Si Hermione tenía algún defecto era que a veces podía ser bastante… olvidadiza- pero cuando salí la puerta de este lugar estaba cerrada y pues… lee ese letrero… -e hizo un puchero que me aseguró que nuevas lágrimas amenazaban por salir pues debido a algunos _contratiempos_ en su niñez, mi novia desarrollo una fobia terrible al quedarse encerrada en cualquier tipo de sitios, ya fueran grandes o pequeños-

**Perdón, la puerta se atascó… fuimos por un cerrajero, no tardamos**

- Pero ya fueron por alguien, tranquila… te parece si mientras esperamos a que abran esa puerta jugamos a algo -

La vedad me parecía algo ilógico querer jugar en un momento como ese, pero necesitaba mantener a Hermione entretenida para evitar que entrara en pánico así que le susurre que esperara y me encamine por un balón de Basquetbol.

Estaba en la covacha donde solíamos guardar el material de deportes cuando un sonidito proveniente de mi pantalón provoco que pegara un brinco y que me estrellara contra un mueble que había frente a mí. Revise el celular y, como no, el mensaje_ oportuno_ que tenía era de Ron.

_Hey, el cerrajero va a tardar un buen rato, el maestro dice que no se desesperen, eh!_

_PD: Trata de que Herms esté tranquila, ya sabes cómo se pone en estas situaciones_

Respondí con un simple _Gracias_ y regrese con el balón hasta donde se encontraba mi castaña para comenzar a jugar.

Mione botaba el balón con seguridad, y se movía de igual manera, si yo me hubiera descuidado un poco seguramente me habría ganado pero obviamente no sucedió ya que si yo tenía algo de lo que enorgullecerme era de mis excelentes reflejos. Comencé a regodearme de mi gran don para cualquier tipo de deportes cuando mi novia, sin previo aviso, me aventó el balón y empezó a reñirme sobre la humildad que deben tener las personas y no sé qué cosas más

Inconscientemente comencé a retroceder, hasta que me tropecé y caí de espaldas con Hermione sobre de mí, maldije internamente ya que había sido un golpe duro, pero todo eso paso al olvido cuando Hermione dio un beso en la punta de mi nariz y susurro un _L__o siento_ así que la bese, suave y dulcemente, delicadamente, y todos los adjetivos cursis que sirvan para describir un beso así…

Pero el beso fue cambiando y comenzó a ser uno pasional, desesperado, y aunque nos separamos para buscar un poco de aire para nuestros pulmones al instante lo reanudamos jugando con nuestras lenguas y acariciándonos, ella se notaba bastante entretenida con sus pequeñas manos apoyadas en mi pecho y yo jugando con su espalda, recorriéndola hasta casi llegar a su trasero y cuando estábamos en la mejor parte mi castaña se separó de mi dejándome seguramente con un signo de interrogación enorme en mi frente.

- Harry, vamos a los baños… -

Y al levantarme tomo mi mano y me guio a los vestidores -baños- de hombres, llegamos a la puerta y paso sus brazos por alrededor de mi cuello y comenzó a besarme nuevamente, con más ímpetu aun, dejándome estupefacto.

- Hermione, pero qu… - puso un dedo en mis labios en señal de que guardara silencio y se paró de puntitas para susurrarme al oído-

- Te amo… -

¡Y adiós autocontrol!, continuamos besándonos mientras yo aventuraba una mano bajo su camisetita, para comenzar a acariciar su espalda, y ella enredaba sus dedos en mi cabello.

Escuchando sus jadeos comencé a ganar confianza y a dejar de pensar, baje una de mis manos hasta tocarle el muslo, y acariciarlo con mis dedos, solo con la yema, hasta llegar bien a su trasero y tocarlo a mano llena, saciándome de ella y la suavidad de su piel, llenando mis oídos de la música que eran sus gemidos para mí, sus lindos ronroneos.

Me separe suavemente y por primera vez me di cuenta de cuánto habían cambiado nuestras posiciones, ahora era yo el que la tenía acorralada contra la pared aunque no tenía idea de cómo habíamos llegado a eso.

Acerque mis labios a la piel de su cuello, la bese y suspire al sentir su olor, aquel olor del que quería ser dueño por siempre, seguí besando mientras dirigía una de mis manos que antes estaba en su espalda hasta sus pechos, tan pequeños y perfectos, separados de mi mano solo por la tela de su sujetador.

Coloque mi palma sobre uno de ellos y escuche como claramente Hermione jadeaba, al principio me asuste un poco y voltee a verla, pero mi preocupación acabo al ver como su cabeza la echaba hacia atrás con los ojos cerrados y una linda y provocadora sonrisa en sus labios, sin dejar de verla presione un poco, y ella soltó un gemido sin dejar de sonreír…

Eso fue todo lo que necesitaba.

Seguí acariciando su pierna y su trasero, para después comenzar a acariciar el interior de sus muslos, y subí hasta sentir la tela de sus braguitas, la sentí tensarse y soltarse al poco tiempo después de soltar un par de gemidos leves… comencé a acariciarla en ese punto, sintiendo como se humedecía por y para mí hasta que sentí que era tiempo de sentirla sin barreras.

Hice la tela a un lado y me estremecí de pies a cabeza al notar la suavidad con las puntas de mis dedos, la sentí moverse y volví a mirarla, esta vez ella se encontraba con los ojos abiertos y oscurecidos por lo que creo era deseo y se mordía el labio, acaricie un poco más aquel lugar y ella soltó mi nombre en un jadeo… la bese mientras exploraba más aquel lugar tan íntimo… esa zona aún desconocida para mi…

Y después de un momento la lucidez volvió a mí haciendo que me detuviera. Realmente no quería que mi primera vez ni la de Hermione fuera en el gimnasio de la escuela… menos aún iba a hacerle el amor en un baño de hombres.

- ¿Harry qué pasa…? -dijo ella con un tono de preocupación genuino-

- Hermione, sé que va a sonar tonto después de todo esto… -dije sintiendo calor en mi cara- pero… ¿me deseas? -

Obviamente la respuesta fue si y creo que hubiera continuado de no ser por Ron y Luna que entraron y nos encontraron a Hermione y a mí en unas posiciones para nada decentes pues una de mis manos se encontraba bajo la blusa de mi ruborizada novia y la otra estaba dentro de su falda y de sus braguitas.

Después de aquel encuentro decidimos que terminaríamos con _eso_ el día de nuestro aniversario, claro está que seguimos "conociéndonos" sin ver, solo sintiendo todo con nuestras manos.

Y así llegamos a hoy… a este momento en el que estoy a punto de hacerle el amor a Hermione por tercera ocasión en dos días…

* * *

><p>Hola! Pues aquí me tienen rapidito como había prometido...! :D<p>

Creo que en este capítulo se logran aclarar algunas cosas, finalmente entendemos como surgió todo y porque nuestro lindo Harry cambio tan rápidamente de actitud... siempre eh dicho que Ron no es una buena influencia para Potter jajaja

Espero que les haya gustado y que me regalen uno de sus lindos reviews... Solo me queda decirles que estamos en la recta final pues este es el penúltimo capítulo de Mi Dilema...

Así que ya saben, cualquier duda, comentario, sugerencia o lo que gusten decirme nos vemos en los review!

Besos,  
>EriqitaPotterGranger.<p> 


End file.
